Cyclones, hurricanes and tornadoes produce strong blustery and swirling surface winds. The surface winds damage houses, buildings, crops and vehicles. Automobiles, trucks and boats suffer from the damaging surface winds. Tracks of some smaller tornadoes have been known to follow linear surface anomalies such as fences and tree lines. Searches continue for solutions to even minutely avoid injuries, deaths and property losses.
Needs exist for surface wind pattern disrupters.